


Suit and Tie Affair

by Cataraction



Category: Beetlejuice (1988)
Genre: F/M, Ghost Sex, M/M, Public Sex, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, ghost groping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cataraction/pseuds/Cataraction
Summary: Beetlejuice likes attention. And sex. And you're not giving him either when you're busy at a wedding.
Relationships: Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice)/Reader
Kudos: 77





	Suit and Tie Affair

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for a friend of mine but I figured other's would like it too! Reader has a Vagina but no other gendered terms are used.

If you could have said it out loud, you would have told that poltergeist asshole just how much you hated him. Given you were currently at a family gathering, you couldn't voice your frustrations. Nor could you voice your pleasures. Squirming in your seat, you prayed no one looked your way or noticed that you seemed to be rather hot under the collar. Maybe you could blame it on the alcohol. 

It was the wedding of some cousin or rather. You barely even remember them or their name, yet you still turned up to witness them tie the knot. If anything, it was for the free food and drinks. Being out for most the day and all the night annoyed Beetlejuice, your resident poltergeist. Your relationship with him was best described as Friends with Benefits. The benefits started as "You keep haunting to a minimum and I don't Exorcise your ass", but slowly turned more physical and romantic in a way. Despite being dead, BJ's libido never seemed to rest. Unless you were literally swatting him away, he always made an effort to be as close as possible. Sitting in at your cousin's wedding didn't change anything. Despite thinking you had left him at home, Beetlejuice had followed you and was Hellbent on making his presence known. It was subtle at first; splashing the punch at anyone who came near, changing the music, swiping a tablecloth off the buffet table but leaving everything else undisturbed. If anything, it made you laugh. You didn't want to encourage him, however, so you kept the giggles to a minimum. Your giggles were entirely cut off when you felt hands wandering over your thighs. Glancing down you saw nothing, but continued to feel the same touch. 

"Bj, you know you're not supposed to be here." You tried whispering as urgently as possible without gaining any attention. All you got back was that infuriating chuckle and his hands wandering up your hips and ass. You knew walking away would only keep him away temporarily, so you did what you could to find a spot away from others. Sitting in a corner of the hall, you tried to ignore the invisible, groping hands on your body as best you could. 

Now, you sat with your legs awkwardly splayed, praying no one came over to your little corner. Beetlejuice had squirmed his hands under whatever clothing you had and was currently working his way under your underwear. While no one could see the hands, the shuffling clothing could still be seen. Despite being thankful that Bj hadn't just stripped you, your clothes limited just how much he could do. After being teased for so long, even you were starting to want more. The croak of beetlejuice's chuckle in your ear only made you angrier. 

"C'mon, sugar. Let's go somewhere private." He was egging you on, his fingers finally slipping down beneath the hem of your underwear. All the rubbing he had done over them had left you embarrassingly wet, his fingers easily slipping between your folds. Biting back a gasp you glanced around, debating where you could take this. The thought of just leaving early occurred to you but before you could think that through further, the fingers in you were squirming again. Curling and starting to fuck you slowly. Holding back another whimper, you stood quickly. Shaking him off of you a moment, you made your way to a door that led out the back of the hall. You only hoped no one in the family was an avid smoker.

The moment you were outside, Beetlejuice was on you, hands making quick work of any clothes that were in the way. He didn't try to hide himself anymore, now fully materialized before you in that disgusting striped suit. Every part of him was gross; his breath, his palid skin, his teeth, his nails. You even questioned his hair given the green roots invading the near white blonde. The mould creeping across his skin and the smell of fresh smoke on his tongue did nothing to deter you, however. You had no idea why you liked him so much. Why you were so willing and eager to let him messily fuck you behind your cousin's wedding. Maybe it was his charm, maybe it was his raspy voice, maybe it was his thick dick. Right now, you didn't really care what it was. While not nude by any means, any clothing in the way had been pushed aside and pulled away. Hoisting you up on his hips he pinned you to the wall easily, hastily lining his cock up with your entrance. While you would usually have asked for a little more foreplay, you were far too worried by the concept of being caught. By a member of your family, no less. Beetlejuice could just disappear when confronted with embarrassing situations, you couldn't. 

Pressing his cock into you in one steady thrust, Beetlejuice was happy to swallow up your moans. Sealing his lips to yours he thrust into you slowly at first, grunting as your walls squeezed around him. His persistent kiss helped you relax against him, your fingers finding his back. Digging in you held onto his shoulder, now entirely at his mercy as he started thrusting harder. Given the position, you had no leverage of your own lest you wanted to topple over. The best you could do was tense your thighs around his hips and hold on. You felt the tip of his tongue poking at your lips and before you could respond, he was plunging the entire length into your mouth. That terrible, unnaturally long tongue threatened to gag you as its pointed tip slid over your tongue. While you appreciated the magic it could perform when it came to other parts of you, it was less appreciated when It was gagging you. You were tempted to bite down but your efforts were halted by a pathetic whimper. 

Beetlejuice had changed his thrusts, rocking his hips against yours and grinding his cock into you. All your attention was now between your legs, entirely focused on the growing heat in your belly. Despite how rough it was, the feeling of his body rubbing against your clit was making you see stars. You felt so damn full and with the head of his cock rutting against your cervix, you knew you would be sore after this. Your whimpers and sobs of pleasure were barely muffled by his tongue still probing your throat. Beetlejuice was mumbling some sort of dirty talk in your ear but you barely caught it. Something along the lines of "you're so fucking tight" and encouraging you to cum for him. 

Cum. Oh god you were going to cum. It snuck up on you quicker than you anticipated, going from teetering on the edge of orgasm to suddenly tumbling over it. Pulling him close you squeezed tighter, suddenly forgetting everything around you as you clamped down on his cock. Rutting into you quickly, Beetlejuice chased his own orgasm. It didn't bother you to feel him cum inside of you, mainly because once he disappeared, it would most likely go with him. You only hoped none of it got on your clothes as it still had a penchant to stain. There was a few moments of simply clinging to one another, panting in the other's ear. Saliva connected you to him as he finally pulled his tongue from your throat only to drag it across your lips. Your groan of annoyance only made Beetlejuice chuckle, enjoying torturing you a bit. 

"Good luck with the Suit n Tie show, babe. See you at home." Before you could contest it he had dematerialized before you, leaving you disheveled and worn out. He didn't even bother to help you put yourself back together. Bastard. Despite everything, though, you knew you would let him do that again.


End file.
